Love
by Shangreela
Summary: Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, l'amour. Et vous, le savez-vous ?


_-_

_-_

**Love**

_-_

_-_

_-_

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, l'amour. Après tout, on ne le lui demandait pas, et personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il le sache.

-

Mais il avait beaucoup lu, lorsqu'il en avait eu le temps.

-

Pour certains, l'amour c'était la vie en rose. L'amour transcendait, le couple rayonnait de bonheur et échangeait nombre de regards langoureux alors qu'ils semblaient n'orbiter qu'autour de l'autre. Ils susurraient plus qu'ils ne parlaient, se pâmaient au lieu de marcher, et ponctuaient chaque phrase, extasiée, de _mon bébé_,_ mon trésor_ ou _mon ange_. Envolées les guerres, les famines, les conflits religieux, la pollution de la planète, les épidémies de virus orphelins de remèdes. Seuls comptaient ce miel guimauveux dans la bouche de l'autre, ses regards énamourés, ses baisers languissants et les si merveilleux cadeaux qu'on exhiberait le lendemain devant chaque passant.

Il n'avait pas de vie, et elle n'était pas rose mais plutôt blanche et noire [19-_Grey_] comme il la passait à faire la guerre pour d'autres que lui ; il détestait la guimauve – infecte ! – et ils n'avaient rien d'anges ou de bébés, alors il ne se sentait absolument pas concerné par ce cas.

-

Pour d'autres, l'amour était ce sentiment qui faisait vouloir à tout prix tout le bonheur du monde pour une personne, **la** personne. L'amour permettant, c'était bien connu, de vaincre tous les obstacles, se faire battre, exploiter ou royalement ignorer n'avait aucune importance, car l'autre était bien trop occupé avec cette ravissante personne qui saurait le rendre infiniment plus heureux… Ô joie suprême !

Il n'aimait pas du tout cette explication, car lui voulait constamment entendre sa voix et pouvoir suivre des yeux sa démarche et sentir son regard incroyable se poser sur lui – égoïste ? Oui, sûrement ; il n'avait jamais dit le contraire.

-

On disait aussi que l'amour était un sentiment qui n'avait pas de sens car l'humanité était de toute manière pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. L'être humain naturellement corrompu se cachait derrière de fallacieux prétextes pour jouer les hypocrites, mentir, profiter des richesses d'un autre comme le lierre pompait l'églantier, et baiser sans retenue. Seul comptait l'assouvissement des besoins physiques, c'était une valeur sûre.

A part une conception à peu près similaire quoiqu'un peu plus indulgente de l'être humain, il ne se reconnaissait pas vraiment là-dedans : son but premier n'était pas de passer sa vie au lit entre deux fornications passionnées – de toute manière, leurs supérieurs auraient sûrement été contre ( quoique, en leur collant un certain blond cendré – châtain, vraiment ? – dans les pattes… Hum stratégie à étudier…)

-

Pour d'autres encore, l'amour était dévastateur, démesuré et irrationnel. Il créait la psychose compulsive qui menait au suicide, à la folie, au harcèlement, au meurtre, au viol, à l'incendie – au 'crime passionnel' dont certains journaux parlaient tellement. Il déchirait les familles, volait des cœurs, pendémiait les êtres, transformait le sexe en procédé de domination et pourrissait tout ce qui s'y rapportait, de près ou de loin.

Son absence de vie – et lui-même, au final – se révélait souvent violente mais il ne se considérait tout de même pas comme un psychopathe et n'irait pas vandaliser son appartement pour voler ses sous-vêtements sales ou lui foutre le feu si ses avances ( inexistantes pour l'instant ) se voyaient repoussées – le risque serait plutôt inverse – alors cette explication-là ne le concernait pas non plus.

-

Pour quelques-uns, encore, l'amour était cette petite mais belle chose qui les faisait tenir envers et contre tout parce que ça existait, et qu'un jour, à force d'efforts et de patience, de bonté et de persévérance, ça tomberait du ciel, sur le coin du nez ou du cœur, pour récompenser tous les efforts faits et les compromis consentis.

Il n'était pas très patient, n'aimait pas vraiment les compromis et les gens foncièrement bons – totalement niais – l'insupportaient au plus haut point – preuve en était le peu de rapports qu'il entretenait avec ce grand châtain équipé d'un étrange instrument bleu électrique – et ce semblant de définition lui passait complètement au-dessus de la tête.

-

Il avait beaucoup lu, mais il ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était, l'amour. Après tout, il n'était pas censé savoir, il n'avait pas de cœur.

-

Pour Roxas, l'amour était simplement ce sentiment de _tout_ qui l'emplissait lorsqu'il voyait Axel bouger et parler – _vivre_.

-

_All that's life_

_All that's love_

-

-

-

Un petit texte centré sur Roxas cette fois-ci, il faut bien changer^^

J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce texte mais je tenais à mon concept donc je l'ai retravaillé et j'ai vaincu xD

Remerciez bien fort Ariani Lee si vous avez aimé… dans une p'tite review ! ;)

Lyly[**u**]


End file.
